Broadway Blues
by Twilightlover1518
Summary: Bella Swan has a big gift. Her voice has wowed millions of people, but it is not all glamour and glitter for this girl. Still sore over a personal loss, she moves to Forks, where little does she know, her life is about to change...forever. R&R T HIATUS
1. Bella Swan

**Broadway Blues  
**

Bella POV

For as long as I can remember, I've always been a show girl. I loved the lime light, getting up on stage, and singing my heart out.

Even as a little girl, I'd get my mother, father, grandmother, grandfather, aunts and uncles together and put on little shows, pretending to be on Broadway like those famous girls on TV.

They used to always say that I had a gift, that I was born for this. And so, at age 8, I went to my first singing audition for a toothpaste commercial. After my audition, they changed the script, saying that it was a solo instead, and I got the part.

I was so happy, but some other girls going for the part weren't so much. They told me that they wanted the part and I didn't deserve it. But instead of letting that get me down, I put forth 120% and sang my heart out.

I got it perfect after one take, and the crew all looked blown away. Instantly they got my parents to sign me up for casting calls all over the world.

By age 12, I was basically a celebrity with an agent, contract and everything.

My mom and dad were so proud of me, but it was all too soon. My mom, Renee, found out she was diagnosed with cancer. She told me and Charlie that it was all fine, and that the doctors were probably mistaken. But they weren't, and (whether or not Charlie and I wanted to admit it) it was only a matter of time before I lost my mother, and Charlie lost his loving wife.

But with Renee, you could never tell that she was sick. She would always get up in the morning, cook us breakfast, help me with my home-schooling, (it was too much pressure with public schooling) and tell me and Charlie how much she loved us.

By time my 13th birthday came around, Renee was extremely sick. And to this day, I still remember the last words she spoke to me.

_Flashback_

_"Momma?" I whispered, silent tears rolling down my cheeks. She looked so frail, so weak, and oh so pale. There was no rosy glow in her cheeks, and her usually healthy pink lips were dry and chapped._

_But, remarkably, her chocolate brown eyes (that matched mine), were luminous. They sparkled and glowed with pride and love as she stared at me, stroking my dark brown hair._

_"Happy Birthday, honey." _

_I sniffed and leaned into her soft hand. _

_"I don't want you to die," I whispered hoarsely. "I don't want you to leave me and Daddy."_

_"Oh, baby," she sighed. "Come here." She stretched her skinny arms wide open. I laid down on her bed and cuddled to her side, relishing in her mother-like warmth that radiated from her skin._

_"Hush now, stop those tears, my love," she cooed. "It's all going to be alright." But it wasn't going to be alright. My mother was dying and there was nothing I could do. I sobbed quietly into my mother's side as she stroked my hair lovingly._

_She hummed a sweet tune in my ear until I fell asleep, feeling safe and warm in her arms._

_End Flashback_

Later that night, Charlie and several paramedics rushed into the room, fussing over something that I didn't know was going on.

I remember my dad shouting for me to wake up. I jumped up, and into his arms as my mother was carried downstairs and lain on a stretcher.

"Daddy, what's going on!?" I remember sobbing.

He dropped to his knees then, pulling me into a large hug as we sobbed together. Renee was going into some sort of cardiac arrest, and it was only a matter of time before she was gone.

It was 2:57 in the morning when the doctor came down the hospital hall, a huge frown on his face.

My father's wife, and my beautiful mother was gone. I was never going to see her again. Renee Marie Swan was dead.

When I was 16 years old I started going to high school in San Francisco. I was constantly surrounded by spoiled rich blonde girls who wanted nothing more than guys money and drooling players who wanted nothing more than a girls body. I never fitted in, even though I was considered "one of them", which I was anything but.

I didn't care that I was rich, I didn't care that I knew dozens of famous people, I don't care if I had my own TV show for a couple years. I didn't care about any of that. Along with being misunderstood, I was also bullied.

The Stanley twins, Jessica and Lauren, always told me that I was nothing and that I should just go home to mommy and stop trying to fit in. I never did let on how much their words cut into my heart, but oh, how I wish I could go home to my mother. To be in her arms again...

By time I was seventeen I was considered the emo girl. I didn't cut myself, and I didn't wear a crap load of black makeup, but I never talked to anyone. Not even Charlie, who was still sore over the loss of…_her._

But one fortunate happened. Lauren and Jessica moved off to New York to start their careers of modeling and TV show stuff, so I was happily rid of them. But it was all vain.

Angela and Ben were the center of attention now, the 'it' couple of the month and on pages of every magazine.

Mike, Tyler and Eric were all star football players, and had the most beautiful cheerleader girls for their girlfriends. The Daniels girls, Tanya, Kate and Irina. They were extremely gorgeous and extremely annoying.

So to make things short, I was in hell. That is, until I graduated Sans High and got the leading role in a Broadway show in Forks, Washington.

I was to play Kathrine, a beautiful maiden forced to live her life servicing others. But, despite what others see, Kathrine has big dreams, and she would stop at nothing to make them come true.

It was a nice play, and I loved the script. Charlie was happy that I at least showed some interest instead of throwing it away and changing my phone number again. (Don't ask)

So, bright and early on June 21, (a week after school let out), I moved into the small rainy town of Forks, Washington.

And little did I know, that my life was about to change forever.

**I know, I'm working on at least 5 stories at once now, but I just _had _to write this! I got the idea earlier when I was listening to Anika Noni Rose, an excellent singer and the leading lady in 'Princess and the Frog' I love her voice! And then, BOOM, idea! **

**Annnd here we are! Hope you love it XD**

**Review plz. Tell me whatcha think  
**


	2. Edward Cullen

**Broadway Blues**

Edward POV

For as long as I could remember, I've always had to work hard. There was never a time where I could just (as some would say) stop and smell the roses. I could never say I had time on my hands. I could never say that things could wait a moment to do what I pleased.

No. I was to much of a hard worker for that. And I know what you're probably thinking; 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'. But what if Jack didn't have a choice? What if Jack had to work since he was a little kid? What if all Jack knew was hard work?

My name was Edward Cullen, and I have never had a break in my life. But that's no way to start out my ho-hum of a life story, so let's start where all my troubles began.

I was about four years old then, and my mother, Esmerelda, (known to everyone as Esme) was giving birth to my little brother.

_Flashback _

_I cowered behind the door of my parents room, where my mom was going through what sounded like deathly labor pains._

_"Carlisle, it hurts!" She cried._

_"I know, love, I know," he soothed, trying to do everything he could to help his wife and child. _

_I flinched as mom let out another ear piercing scream, followed by a loud groan by my father._

_"Push, love. Push!" _

_"I…I can't!" she sobbed, the words blending in with another loud shriek. _

_Tears were pooling in my eyes, ready to spill over at any moment. I was extremely frightened. What was happening to my mother? Was my little brother going to be alright? What was dad doing?_

_After forever, I heard a soft mewing sound that was the unmistakable sound of a newborn baby._

_"Esme," Carlisle sighed, sounding overly joyous. "Meet Jayden Micheal Cullen."_

_Jayden! My brother was here!_

_I hesitated a short second before cracking the door open. _

_Carlisle was holding a tiny blue bundle, lying next to Mom, overly huge grins on their faces. Mom looked exhausted, but estatic nonetheless. _

_"Edward," Carlisle said happily. "Come meet your brother."_

_I quickly ran over and hopped onto the bed, eager to see my brother that I unwillingly had to wait nine months for._

_It was so weird. He was so tiny, so fragile looking. He almost looked like one of those porcelain dolls that girls on TV had._

_His hair matched my dad's, but then again, so did mine when I was little, but now my hair was like my mom's; bronze. So there really was no telling what color his hair would be.  
_

_His eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell what color they were. My eyes were (again) like my mother's, emerald green, and my dad's was a warm ocean bluish color._

_"I wanna hold him!" I shouted excitedly. _

_Jayden flinched and started screaming his head off. _

_"Edward, sweetie. You have to be more quiet, alright?" Esme whispered soothingly, effectively removing the large frown on my face as she caressed my cheek lovingly._

_I leaned into her warm hand smiling my special smile (as she put it) just for her. _

_That night, I fell asleep happy, comforted by the fact that my mother and baby brother were safe and sound._

_But I was wrong. Oh boy was I wrong. _

_Later that night, I was woken by the sounds of large boots clomping down the hallways, loud noises from Jayden and demands from my father._

_I quickly jumped from my bed and ran out, going straight for my mom and dad's room. _

_"Dad!" I cried, very worried and even more frightened with what was going on._

_Carlisle took no notice as he rushed by, holding baby Jayden in his arms, surprising tears streaming down his face._

_I hurriedly padded down the hallway and down the stairs, where I found a bunch of strange men carrying my deathly pale and limp mother out the door. _

_"Momma!" I gasped. "Dad! They're taking Mom away!" _

_Jay was crying loudly, just like I was about to do. Dad was absolutely silent.  
_

_"Dad, why are they taking Mom away?" I whispered.  
_

_Carlisle__ slowly dropped down to his knees and hugged Jay and me tightly. And then I knew. My mom…my beautiful, intelligent, inquistive, strong-willed mother…was dead._

_End Flashback_

It was over fourteen years ago that I lost my mother, but that was only the beginning of my troubles. But this tragedy happened when Jay was nine and I was thirteen.

_Flashback_

_"I'm kickin' your butt Ed!" Jay laughed, twisting the controller left and right._

_"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Well, watch and learn little bro because I'm about to school ya!" _

_Jay and I have been extremely close and the best of friends since he was born, much to Dad's delight. I was right about the blonde hair thing. Jay's hair turned, just like mine did, but it was a mixture of colors._

_His hair was a reddish, brownish, goldish color. It was weird, but what did it matter? I've seen stranger things. Also, his eyes were a grayer version of Mom and Dad's, so it looked like a dusty bluish-green._

_I was about to lay my famous move that was guarantee to almost never fail on him when Dad came in the room, looking a exhausted.  
_

_"Hey, Dad," I called. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, son. I'm just worn out from work. Listen, I'm going to the store to get some stuff for dinner. Will you and Jay be alright for ten minutes?"_

_"Yeah!" Jay screamed. "Can you watch me Ed? Please?!" _

_I chuckled. Jay was always enthusiastic when I watched him. I guess it had something to do with giving him all the ice cream and video games he wanted._

_"Yeah, sure Dad. We'll be fine."_

_He nodded and flashed us a smile before jogging out to the car. As soon as we heard the soft engine fade down the street, Jay jumped up excitedly._

_"Come on Ed! Let's get some ice cream!" _

_"Jay, we don't have any. You ate it all yesterday." _

_His face fell. "Well, what do we have then?"_

_"We got marshmellows from—"_

_"ALRIGHT!" He whooped, zooming off to the kitchen like a frikin rocket. _

_I laughed and went after him, yelling for him to save me some._

_Two and a half hours later, Jay and I were sitting on the couch, looking expectantly at the door. _

_"Hey, Ed?" Jay murmured. "Where's Dad?"_

_"…I don't know, Jay. He was supposed to be here by now…" _

_It was another full hour when there was a knock at the door._

_"Finally!" Jay shouted. I quickly shushed him and hesitantly opened the door.  
_

_"…Yes? Can I help you?" I asked the tall strange police man at the door._

_"Are you Edward Cullen?" _

_"…yes?" _

_"Son, I mean you no harm, but you're going to have to come with me."_

_"W-what!?"_

_At my outburst, Jay came running to the door, looking almost frantic._

_"Ed! What's wrong? Who are you? Where's Dad? Is he with you? He's late! Where is he!?" As usual, Jay was talking a mile a minute. But I took no notice. This guy was trying to take us away. And where was our father?_

_"Son, my name is officer Lyle, and I'm going to take you to a nice place where you can find all kinds of new friends and families, okay? I'm not here to harm you."_

_I didn't hear anything past 'new families'._

_"Where's our father?" I murmured, looking him dead in the eye. _

_"Come on, boys," Officer Lyle said, ignoring me completely. With one swift motion, my arm shot out, blocking Jay from moving._

_"Where. Is. Our. Father?" _

_Officer Lyle's face fell a little and he sighed._

_"I'm so sorry, but…your father was in a car crash. A drunk driver hit him. The impact killed them both instantly. I'm here to take you both into custody of the state. You'll be living in a foster home now. But I promise you, we will find you the best family possible."_

_And just like that, my brain shut down. That was the last thing I heard from then, until I fell asleep in the police station with a very upset Jayden at my side._

_End Flashback_

The next morning, Lyle took us to the Pride Foster Care in Seattle, where we met Miss Burkley and a bunch of orphaned and (sadly) given up children.

It was only fourteen years later that they let me and Jay loose. But it was only because I got a job at 16 and have saved every penny to buy us an apartment.

Which led us here, in a small two bedroom apartment in Forks, where Jay and I are living off whatever money might cross our path.

"Ed?" Jay called, sounding worn.

"I'm in here, buddy," I called, trying to hurry up with the dinner so I could feed my exhausted brother.

"Need some help?"

"Nah, I'm good. Hope your hungry, because I made a lot of spaghetti. I just got to find out how to make it stop sticking to the bottom of the pot…" I murmured, chuckling dryly.

Jay sighed and slumped in a chair.

"What's wrong, squirt?"

"I'm tired, Ed. School is tough."

"I know. It'll get easier."

"I don't understand this at all!" He groaned. I turned to see what he was talking about. It was a Pre-Algebra worksheet.

"You have to divide the numerator by the denominator and then multiply, Jay."

He looked at me quizzically. "In English please?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Look, after dinner, I'll help you okay?" I poured some sauce in a pot and turned on the low flame.

"And, if you finish on time, the ice creams all yours."

His frown instantly faded as he raced off to do his other homework assignments.

I sighed and shook my head as I stirred the sauce.

Once everything was ready, I popped some garlic rolls in the microwave and set the table.

"Jay! Dinner's ready!" I called.

It was a second later when Jay came bounding into the room and plopped down in his seat.

Since Jay barely knew Mom and got only a short time with Dad, I had to play the part for both of them. So of course, you know what's coming up next.

"So, besides what I hear about the homework, how's school?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine, Ed, and you don't have to do that."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Do what, Jay?"

"Pretend to be our parents. I know you mean well, but…its okay. Just be my big brother okay? Besides, you freak me out when you try to tuck me in. I mean, you almost suffocated me last time."

After a few minutes of staring at each other, we burst out laughing.

After we calmed down from our hysterical high, I sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Alright, Jay. I'll just be your brother from now on, okay? Now eat up before I tuck you in again."

We laughed some more and finished dinner.

After I finished washing the dishes, and helping Jay with his homework, I joined the sticky mouthed Jay in the living room, where he was watching a TV show.

"Hey, Ed! Look!" He pointed his spoon towards the TV before dipping it in some more chocolate ice cream.

I turned towards the TV, where an announcer was chatting away happily.

_"…Is going to be the show of the century! __The play involves the beautiful teen actress, Bella Swan, who has been on the big screen since she was a child."_

The scene changed to a little girl with two brown pig tails and huge chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a little blue sundress and was singing and dancing with a guy, looking immensely happy. The scene quickly changed back to the woman after that.

_"Tickets are flying out the window. So come down now to get your tickets to see the award winning show. I'm Tiffany Fredricks, signing off."  
_

Before the show went off, there was another clip of the 'Bella Swan' character, and she was singing in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

"Isn't she hot? Can we go?" Jay asked excitedly. I've never understood why, but Jay has always had a thing for shows and drama. But hey, as long as he wasn't dressing up like a girl and wearing heels, I was cool.

"Jay…" I trailed off. I hated to disappoint him, since he didn't ask for much, but…I didn't have any money for expensive shows. I barley had enough for the spaghetti because I had to scrape the last two nickels I had for the rent.

"Buddy…I…"

He sighed. He knew where I was going with this.

"Okay, that's cool. But hey, maybe we can save up some money to catch a real basketball game this summer like we planned, right?"

I nodded and tried to give an encouraging smile.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I gotta be up at 6:30 for school, remember?" He chuckled, putting the ice cream away.

"'Night Ed," He smirked, putting his fist up. I bumped fists with him and muttered a good night.

After Jay was gone, I put my head in my hands and sighed.

God, I have to do this for him. I had to get Jay those tickets.

But little did I know, just by thinking those fifteen words, my life was about to change...forever.

**Okay, so here's the chapter 2.**

**Reviews are appreciated. So plz and thank you. :)**

**Also, do you think I laid it on a bit thick there with Edward and Jay's characters? Hmm...oh well. Next upload should be soon, so don't give up on me :)  
**


	3. Help

**Broadway Blues  
**

**Ugh, I hate these. Sorry guys, but I'm suffering from major writers block and laziness X)**

**But, I would like to ask a favor. I would really appreciate it if someone could make a trailer for this story. I'm not sure what I could do for whoever is willing to do it, but say whatever you want and I'll try to get it done. So, if you guys helped, I would appreciate it immensely. **

**Thanks :) **

**-- Twilightlover1518**

**Oh, and next chap should be up soon. I just gotten get motivated :)  
**


End file.
